Support conversationswith commentary!
by Fingolfia
Summary: Each chapter will be a different set of support conversations, C to A, because the support conversations are the best thing about Fire Emblem. Then afterwards, I've done my own commentary on the support conversation, just for fun.
1. Eliwood and Ninian

C

Ninian: Lord Eliwood…

Eliwood: Ninian.

Ninian: I…I'd like to thank you.

Eliwood: Huh? What is it? Why the formality?

Ninian: Lady Lyn told me…She told me it was you. You were the one who helped me one year ago.

Eliwood: Oh, that.

Ninian: I apologise. I…I had lost conciousness, and I fear I never properly thanked you, Lord Eliwood.

Eliwood: Don't let it concern you. I wanted to help.

Ninian: But still—

Eliwood: Hrm…Ah, I know! Next time you are free, show me your dancing! Not one of the little dances—something special.

Ninian: A special dance, my lord?

Eliwood: Er…sorry, didn't mean to sound too forward!

Ninian: No, not at all! I mean, I'd be glad to.

Eliwood: Great, then it's a deal! I'm looking forward to it.

Ninian: Y-yes. I am too.

B

Eliwood: In Pherae, every year, we hold a grand harvest festival. Everyone in the land comes to eat, drink, and dance.

Ninian: That sounds like fun!

Eliwood: You should come too, Ninian. Everyone would be happy to see your dancing, I think. The one you showed me the other day was truly beautiful.

Ninian: Thank you.

Eliwood: My mother, too, loves dancing, you know. She would be pleased. At festival time, she dances all night like a young maiden. My father always clucked his tongue and shook his head, but each year, he would dance with her until dawn. Ah—

Ninian: … …

Eliwood: Forgive me. You…must think of my father often enough.

Ninian: No…it's alright. I mean, not compared to you, Lord Eliwood…

Eliwood: Ninian, remember what I told you? My father's death was not your fault. You should not blame yourself, not at all.

Ninian: But, Lord Eliwood… you're wrong. You don't know everything that…

Eliwood: What?

Ninian: I…I have been deceiving you.

Eliwood: Deceiving? What do you mean?

Ninian: It is just…I-I'm sorry.

Eliwood: Ninian? Ninian, don't cry. I don't know what has happened, but I do know I never want to see you sad.

A

Eliwood: Ninian.

Ninian:… Lord Eliwood.

Eliwood: I finally caught up with you. What's wrong, Ninian? Why the long face?

Ninian: Please, do not worry on my account. I…I am not worthy—I am not even worthy to stand in your sight, Lord Eliwood. I have been deceiving you.

Eliwood: Yes, as you were saying before. Ninian… You have been keeping some secret from us?

Ninian: Yes…

Eliwood: But…you can't tell me what it is. Am I right?

Ninian: …Yes.

Eliwood: Very well.

Ninian: What…?

Eliwood: If it is too hard for you to talk about, I will not force you. Just…if you ever feel able, tell me then.

Ninian: But…I have been false… I have lied to you and the others.

Eliwood: Ninian, I love you. That will not change, no matter what may come.

Ninian: Lord Eliwood…

Eliwood: I don't care what your secret is—I will still feel the same. If something troubles you, let me sweep it away. Please, don't cry any more. I would do anything to see you smile again. You are the first woman I have ever felt this way about, Ninian.

Ninian: Lord Eliwood… I… I don't know what—Lord Eliwood…


	2. Eliwood and Ninian commentary

OK, let's first get it clear. I think Eliwood and Ninian are adorable together. I have nothing against the pairing, whatever this chap seems to suggest. It's just the way they speak is so loaded, my sarcastic nature overpowered the fangirl. It doesn't happen often.

C

Ninian: Lord Eliwood…

Eliwood: Ninian.

Ninian: I…I'd like to thank you.

Eliwood: Huh? What is it? Why the formality?

Ninian: Lady Lyn told me…She told me it was you. You were the one who helped me one year ago.

Eliwood: Oh, that.

Ninian: I apologise. I…I had lost conciousness, and I fear I never properly thanked you, Lord Eliwood.

Eliwood: Don't let it concern you. I wanted to help. _Let's nto mention what else I did when she was unconscious._

Ninian: But still—

Eliwood: Hrm…Ah, I know! Next time you are free, show me your dancing! Not one of the little dances—something special._ O.o Lap dance! See, a pervert lurks behind the innocent façade!_

Ninian: A special dance, my lord? _Does she cotton on?_

Eliwood: Er…sorry, didn't mean to sound too forward! _Eep, Eliwood thinks she doesn't want to!_

Ninian: No, not at all! I mean, I'd be glad to._ No, it's official. Ninian's a slut._

Eliwood: Great, then it's a deal! I'm looking forward to it. _A deal? Who says that if it's innocent…_

Ninian: Y-yes. I am too._ Stuttering? O.o…_

B

Eliwood: In Pherae, every year, we hold a grand harvest festival. Everyone in the land comes to eat, drink, and dance. _OMG, appaling grammar! It should not have that last comma. glares at Fire Emblem people_

Ninian: That sounds like fun!

Eliwood: You should come too, Ninian. Everyone would be happy to see your dancing, I think. The one you showed me the other day was truly beautiful. _And that doesn't sound like innuendo at all…_

Ninian: Thank you.

Eliwood: My mother, too, loves dancing, you know. She would be pleased. At festival time, she dances all night like a young maiden. _OMFG! Eliwood, that is just wrong! How could you?!?!? _My father always clucked his tongue and shook his head, but each year, he would dance with her until dawn. _cough Most wrong threesome ever cough_Ah—

Ninian: … … _Double ellipse attack! One is not good enough for this silence!_

Eliwood: Forgive me. You…must think of my father often enough. _OMG, Fire Emblem is like EastEnders! Who has been sleeping with who?_

Ninian: No…it's alright. I mean, not compared to you, Lord Eliwood… _It is so easy to read that in a myriad of different ways. If you didn't pick up on it, read that line again……(See, I too can use the double ellipse!)_

Eliwood: Ninian, remember what I told you? My father's death was not your fault. You should not blame yourself, not at all.

Ninian: But, Lord Eliwood… you're wrong. You don't know everything that…

Eliwood: What?

Ninian: I…I have been deceiving you.

Eliwood: Deceiving? What do you mean? _Who else have you been sleeping with?_

Ninian: It is just…I-I'm sorry. _Hector, Rath, Raven… (This ellipse has been used because I don't want to continue the list for fear of enraging fangirls) Lucius…_

_Eliwood: No fing way!_

_Ninian: OK, I lied about that last one._

Eliwood: Ninian? Ninian, don't cry. I don't know what has happened, but I do know I never want to see you sad.

A

Eliwood: Ninian.

Ninian:… Lord Eliwood. _Has anyone else noticed just how many ellipses she talks with? O.o It's really irritating._

Eliwood: I finally caught up with you. What's wrong, Ninian? Why the long face?

Ninian: Please, do not worry on my account. I…I am not worthy—I am not even worthy to stand in your sight, Lord Eliwood. I have been deceiving you.

Eliwood: _Well, you don't have to stand. Just lie down there…_Yes, as you were saying before. Ninian… You have been keeping some secret from us?

Ninian: Yes… _grr_

Eliwood: But…you can't tell me what it is. Am I right?

Ninian: …Yes. _That's the same sentace, you just switched the ellipse round!_

Eliwood: Very well.

Ninian: What…? _OMG…_

Eliwood: If it is too hard for you to talk about, I will not force you. _Not to talk, anyway. _Just…if you ever feel able, tell me then.

Ninian: But…I have been false… I have lied to you and the others. _OMFG! IT IS NOT AGAINST THE LAW TO FINISH YOUR SENTANCES!_

Eliwood: Ninian, I love you. That will not change, no matter what may come.

Ninian: Lord Eliwood… _I have many, many STIs!_

Eliwood: I don't care what your secret is—I will still feel the same. If something troubles you, let me sweep it away. Please, don't cry any more. I would do anything to see you smile again. You are the first woman I have ever felt this way about, Ninian. _OK, so either Eliwood has just lost his virginity to a hooker, or he's just as much of a whore himself…_

Ninian: Lord Eliwood… I… I don't know what—Lord Eliwood… _At least she's shut up now. We don't have to listen to her pausing…Until next time that is!_

I think we should have a vote! Was Ninian Eliwood's first, or is he a man-whore? Yes, anyway…I am claiming this fic is T rated…

Next up, Eliwood and Hector! If anyone has any requests for what support conversations to do after that, leave it on the review and I shall try. Please review!


End file.
